Elias Bones
'Elias Bones '(1929 - 1993) A.K.A. The '''Phantom Soldier '''was a main character in ''Stormwatchers. ''Portrayed by Gary Woodward, he is an important character in the film, as the plot revolves around his murder. He was, along with George Fillmore A.K.A. Captain Ares, one of the founders of the Stormwatchers. Biography During his childhood/early teens, Elias Bones was a rebel. Always vandalising his school and partying with his friends. Until, in 1964, he discovered the true meaning of patriotism. He became obsessed with the U.S. Army and wanted to sign up, but was too weak and small, so he was rejected. Angry, Elias decided to become his own soldier, and battle the evils that resided in his borough Staten Island. He called himself the "Phantom Soldier", and annihilated practically all the criminals in Staten Island by himself. Later that year, he met George Fillmore A.K.A. Captain Ares, another costumed vigilante like him. They worked together on several occasions and became good friends. Elias joined the Stormwatchers in 1968. Many years older than the rest of the team, they all idolised him and looked up to him as a symbol of hope and greatness. When the Stormwatchers were forced to separate in 1972, Phantom Soldier was bigger and stronger than ever. He saw it as a perfect opportunity to join the Army a second time. And this time, he made it. He served in the Army for 9 years, going on special government missions taking out communists and pro-Nazi cults, before retiring in 1981 to live a normal life. Project 17 Sometime inbetween 1981 and 1993, Elias discovered that his old Stormwatchers comrade turned failing businessman, Francois LeBeau, had made a pact with an Arabic terrorist named Muhammad al-Mualim to let the terrorist use Francois' nuclear weapons to destroy the world's major cities, and in return the terrorist would give Francois a million dollars to revive the dying Dagger Consolidated. This plan was known as Project 17. Shocked and furious, Elias nearly told the authorities to arrest Francois, but he didn't for reasons unknown. Francois and Muhammad somehow found out that Elias had discovered their plot, and decided to have him murdered for the sake of Project 17. Death One night, in 1993, Elias Bones was watching TV, searching through different channels untl he found an episode of The Nicky Mail Show, featuring a talk about the Stormwatchers and an interview with Victor Volstagg A.K.A. Master Galaxy, an old enemy of his. He then received a knock on his door, opening it only to get knocked down on the floor by a masked intruder. They had a fight, with Elias initially gaining the upper hand, only to suffer from his old age accidentally allowing the intruder to knock him down. Elias then saw through the mask that the intruder was his old friend Francois A.K.A. Lionheart. Shocked and finally understanding why he had come to kill him, Elias let Francois shoot him, bringing an end to the epic and action packed life of the Phantom Soldier. Personality Elias Bones was a brave and charismatic individual. He was idolised by his much younger teammates and was one of the strongest. Unlike the Comedian (the Watchmen character he is based on), the other Stormwatchers were deeply saddened and upset when they heard of his murder. In Watchmen, nobody cared when the Comedian died as he was a psycho and a horrible person. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmBZQfU7U-w STORMWATCHERS (2015 Fan Film) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1XgR9vLEEg Stormwatchers Character Bios #6: Phantom Soldier Category:Heroes